interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Th21e Tr21uth Pt.4
March 18th, 2028: Little past midnight. Subject 21 continues to amaze us, yesterday was... was incredible. He spoke! The son of a bitch spoke! Can you believe it? The Machine was able to speak a few audible words through Subject 21, "Peppercorn," "Consortium," and, "Awaken." They were pretty difficult to discern, but he definitely spoke. We believe with some practice, we'll have him speaking full sentences in no time. I hope you're as excited about this as I am, and what it could mean. We already know Henry can see into their minds... at least on a subconscious level... imagine, imagine the implications for espionage... it's utterly incredible. I spoke with him again tonight, after the Machine released control. I told him that his mother had been killed, that Malcolm and his cronies killed her when she tried to escape Xalapa... let's just say that he... broke. He has given us nothing but quiet con21tempt since the beginning... but now, now it's different. He seems to have completely given over control to us, to the Machine most of all. Like a switch just went off in his head. He now accepts that he cannot escape, accepts there is nobody left to save him, even called the Machine his master and keeper. You're not going to believe this, but by me crippling the subject's resolve... by him thinking his mother was dead, the Machine said it was like a door opened in the subject's mind. The emotional border that had been mostly rejecting the Machi21ne's neural influence, suddenly burst open. K-1 just walked right inside and laid its eggs in his mind. What does this mean, you ask? It means that we now have the subjects conscious and subconscious mind believing that the Machine is good for him... that it's here to help him, to comfort him... to tell him bloody bed time stories. I think that if the Machine can learn to harness this ability, we'll be able to effectively make literal slaves of the subjects. The Machine will have absolute control on every physical and mental level... ha... well there's no telling what can be achieved then. My people followed Jess Chard and Melinda Bellhurst as they went out for drinks last night. They reported that Melinda once again got drunk and made a scene in the bar, ranting something about causing a war to bring the Guardian's to Earth. Crazy ass woman. I also met with that awful Ace Geas last night. He actually claims his birth certificate says Ac21e on it, can you believe that? It took some convincing but he finally gave up the package for the pre-arranged fee. My people are setting it up now. He tells me that we'll be able to observe every centimetre of the place. You and I... you know we're going to make billions off this damned technology, don't you? We've already far and exceeded original expectations with K-1, we're going to have the Americans, the Chinese, India, Russia, France, Ger21many... they're all going to want a piece of what we have to offer. I'm going to sleep like a baby tonight. This is Walter Greenberg, signing off. Category:21 Category:Motor Control Category:Walter Greenberg